New places
by souleater1234567
Summary: At age six naruto is captered by a stranger, and locked up with a strange woman. When he excapes he is left in despair along with a burden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of New places my new story. I really need to update Naruto foul goop but I just needed to start this story. It had been bugging me for a while.Naruto belongs to mishashi kishimoto

Naruto was calmly walking down some street in konoha. The villagers on the street didn't hold back there contempt. They all were trying there best to ruin narutos day. But the jeers and glares weren't going to put him down, because he was going to be the hokage someday.

Naruto was going to the market to buy some groceries to restock his cabinets. He had just gotten his allowance from the third hokage today, and he wasn't going to waste it. So all in all it was a good day. Narutos walking slowed to a stop. He just noticed that streets cleared out at the moment.

The villagers were nowhere to be seen. And he was going to have to walk right past a big alleyway that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I'm going to be the next hokage! So I shouldn't need to worry over some silly thing like danger believe it!

Naruto just walked past the alleyway like it was nothing. "See nothing to worry about, im so strong" gloated naruto flexing a nonexistent muscle.Suddenly a hand shot out of the alleyway that naruto had not cleared yet, and gripped narutos shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhh..haaaaa..aaaaaaaa" naruto screamed "let go. LET GO!"

Nobody heard narutos screams before he vanished into the ally.

Yah my first chapters are always short for some reason. Maybe because I want people to tell me how im doing so far. Naruto is four in this so don't be confused.

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sad I only have one review for chapter one, but I can understand why it is very short. But on with the story. Naruto belongs to misashi kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Norio what's your position" a voice crackled over his old radio. He grabbed the radio and replied.

"I'm about two miles from the base, I have the kid" he said brushing a loch of his black hair out of his eye. He had been ordered by the mizukage to grab the kyuubi jinchuuriki that was in konoha. He of course was against the idea of kidnapping, but he was loyal to the mizukage so he did it.

He was traveling at a fast pace to make sure the mizukage would not have to wait. The mizukage was not a very patient person. Even at his sons birth he scolded his wife that she was taking to long.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. Norio quickly stood up and took a defensive position unconscious naruto carelessly strung over his shoulder. In the clearing was a man about nineteen in a lazy stance.

He was wearing standard anbu apparel a wolf mask strapped on his head, a plot of gray hair stood up on his head.

"What is a mist ninja doing leaf territory" the anbu inquired noticing his head band. He had to get out of here fast or else he would fail his mission.

"just looking around" norio said his expression calm, but in head a chibi version of him was dancing around yelling 'VICTORY' the anbu was unconvinced from this answer. So the fight started.

**-insert boring one-sided battle here-**

The anbu had won the battle 'of course' he was one of the best. "hmm" he hummed ( that sounds weird.) his mission was get rid of the nin, not to save some kid, so he did what all highly trained anbu would do.

He left naruto there.

(I really wanted to leave the chapter there but I said I would do a longer one so shall we go on)

Naruto was laying on the grass innocently, and unconscious when a man strolling along the path stopped and noticed him.

"that's weird , its not everyday you see a boy laying on the grass unconscious" (well duh) he said with a unique accent. He looked both ways on the path then grabbed naruto and dragged him down the road.

When the man reached his humble home, he entered the house then yelled "hey honey lookie here I just found this boy on the road" his wife who was washing dishes turned to see.

"Oh how sad, how could someone just leave him there he's just a youngen" she said with a sad look to match. She wiped her hands on her apron and checked to see if naruto had any wounds.

"Hey Shinji come help me carry this lad to the guest room" the said. A bulky brown haired teen stood up from the dining chair in the kitchen. He walked over and helped his dad carry naruto to the room.

They placed naruto on the bed and covered him with the covers then walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When naruto woke up his nose was assaulted by the wonderful smell of dinner. He opened his eyes and noticed he was not in his apartment.

"This isn't my apartment" that's when it hit him, he suddenly remembered that he got pulled into an alleyway and knocked out. 'I've been kidnapped' he thought.

He backed up to the wall near the door. 'if they see I'm awake they probably torture me or do other horrible things, ugh, I have the worst luck' he thought with a grim face. He took a look around the door and saw a man talking to a woman in the kitchen and a teenager sitting at a table.

Naruto sweat dropped 'they don't look scary at all' he was thinking of escaping when he was spotted by the man.

" Hey there son come on out its ok" he said with a smile. Naruto was unsure. He didn't want to be tricked ,but 'aw what the hell' he thought and walked to the kitchen to talk to the man.

The man swatted down to narutos level. " Hey there the names shigeru and this is my wife azumi and son shinji what's your name son"

"naruto" he answered. "Well naruto I found you on the side of the road, so I picked you up and brought you back to my house" shigeru a soft smile. "oh" naruto said sadly one of the villagers probably dumped him on the side of the road to get him away from konoha.

"Do want some dinner naruto I'm making steak" azumi asked. "Um…sure Mrs.…" "Kinjo" shigeru answered. Azumi nodded and started making mashed potatoes.

"Have a seat naruto" shigeru said. Naruto walked over to the table and sat down next to shinji. "Almost ready" called out azumi. "Thanks Hun" said shigeru. Naruto wondered if this was what having a family was like, if so he liked it.

"So naruto where do you come from" shinji asked. Naruto looked at the teen. "Konoha" not thinking where he was at the moment might not like the leaf village. "oh really I've never been there before, is it nice"

"Yes, I think so, its really beautiful there's so many trees and the sunset is really nice" naruto said his eyes glazing over. Before dinner the family all asked questions about naruto, which he answered very happy some people were interested.

When dinner was ready the whole family set the table and they all sat down to eat. Shigeru and azumi were at the ends of the table and naruto and shinji at the sides. After dinner & desert they talked about nothing in particular.

"Well thanks you guys for the dinner and great desert but do you think you could take me back to konoha now" naruto said smiling at the family. At that all of there faces turned blank.

"Naruto why would we take you back to konoha" shigeru said face blank. Naruto looked around at them and there unnerving facial expressions. "what?" he said dumbly.

"Naruto did you think we were going to let you go, after all these years together and you want to leave us". Shigeru said his face twisting in agony teeth glittering from the artificial lights. Naruto looked confused "All these years, what are you talking about I just met you"

"Why are you doing this cant you see your making our family sad, don't deny our love!" shigeru said suddenly enraged. "Your our family Naruto you always were, now you've been a bad boy upsetting everyone. You know bad boys must be punished" shigeru stood up and ran to naruto.

"Hey.. HEY LET GO OF ME!" naruto yelled. Shigeru ignored him and dragged the yelling naruto to a door hidden under a carpet. Shigeru lifted up naruto and opened the door. He walked down a stare case that went under the house. Naruto looked in the dark room, and was terrified by what he saw.

In the big underground room was a bunch of sawed up body's of all sorts of people. There were body parts in bags and just complete gore everywhere.

"You are grounded mister" shigeru said a psychotic gleam in his eyes. " See this is what will happen to you if you don't behave" he said.

He walked up to a line of cages that were lined up on the back wall. It kind of looked like a dog kennel. he through naruto into an empty cage locking the door before he left. Naruto looked up to see a women's body that was cut up real bad. Her head was badly sliced and it hung on to her neck by a small strand of skin. Her wrists were torn through to the bone as if someone cut her with a dull spork, and her left leg was gone.

She gave of a foul smell that made Naruto gag and almost made him lose the dinner that the insane family served him. He easily slid away from the body because the floor was drenched with blood that staining Narutos pants.

'If I ever get out of here, I will have learned one big hell of a life lesson'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay here's my naruto meets deranged family and ends up in gore heaven. How will he get out? How will he survive? How will he cope with this new reason to go insane?

Hell if I know! But I will find out how to get the puzzle pieces together.

**Read & review!………please!**


End file.
